1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power driven screwdriver, and more particularly to an improvement in a clutch mechanism of a power driven screwdriver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A clutch mechanism in a conventional power driven screwdriver utilizes a pair of claw clutch members for engagement with each other. Such a clutch mechanism may produce unavoidable mechanical sounds when the clutch members are brought into engagement or when they are moved to be separated from each other, and it involves various problems other than the production of mechanical sounds. To solve these problems, it has been proposed to incorporate, into a claw clutch mechanism, a mechanism for forcibly disengage clutch members from each other.
However, such a conventional countermeasure has not provided a satisfactory result due to the nature of the claw clutch mechanism in which the production of mechanical sounds as well as wear of the clutch members are unavoidable.